1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and associated method to externally remove a filter from a vacuum cleaner.
2. Related Art
Removing structures from appliances for cleaning or replacement typically requires a complete disassembly of the appliance. Disassembling an appliance may be difficult and very time consuming. Therefore there is a need for an appliance that does not require disassembling to remove structures for cleaning or replacement.